Zwei Stimmen
by Trevegg
Summary: Tonks ist hin und her gerissen TonksxRemus R


Meine Damen und Herren,

hier ist mein erster Oneshot!

Ich widme diese FF meinem Vater, der auch so gerne Harry Potter ließt.

Tja...die Fanfiction ist über Remus und Tonks...Mehr gibts nicht zu sagen :)

Zwei Stimmen

by

Trevegg

Ich stapfte im Wald umher.  
Wie immer wenn ich wütend war, war dieses kleine Wäldchen, der einzige Ort wo ich mich beruigen konnte. Doch irgendwie kam mir der Wald heute nicht so schön vor wie sonst: Es war kalt, die Bäume waren kahl und kahl, der Boden matschig-mit anderen Worten: Es war Winter.  
Ich hasse den Winter. Vorallem hasse ich den 24. Dezember. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Erst seit heute. Heute hatte ich es ihm gesagt. Ich dachte es sein ein guter Zeitpunkt es an Weinachten zu machen...aber ich hatte mich wohl geirrt.  
_"Zu alt,zu arm, zu gefährlich!" _hatte er mit ungewöhnlicher Härte gesagt.  
Ich hatte mir in Gedanken eine Menge Antworten ausgedacht die er mir hätte geben können, aber diese war nicht dabei. Ich habe sogar in erwägung gezogen das er mich dumm anschaut und dann aus dem Zimmer rennt. Bei der Vorstellung musste ich immer lächeln. Aber jetzt kamen mir die Tränen.  
Doch ich wischte sie trotzig weg.

Warum?  
Mir ist es doch egal ob er älter istals ich, mir ist es auch egal das er arm ist und es stört mich auch nicht das er ein Werwolf ist! _Aber ihn stört es_, dachte ich _Er will nur das beste für mich_  
Er versteht nicht das das beste für mich mit ihm zusammen sein, mit ihm mein Leben zu verbringen, ist.  
Ich habe es ihm eigentlich auch schon vor dem Vierundzwansigsten erzählt- oder besser angedeutete. Ich habe ihm nie _"Ich liebe dich"_ gesagt. Immer als ich es wollte hat er es irgendwie abgewürgt.  
_Warum?!_  
"Remus Lupin, du Idiot!" schrie ich in den Wald hinein.  
Ich setze mich auf einen umgefallenen Baum.  
Ich langsam kam in mir das Gefühl auf, das ich ganz alleine auf der Welt war.  
**Das stimmt nicht!** ermahte ich mich.  
_Ich bin allein._  
**Du hast gute Freunde, einen guten Job und du bist für viele Menschen unersätzlich!**  
_Außer für ihn. Ich bin ihm egal._  
**Wenn du ihm egal wärst, würde er dir dann sagen das er zu alt, zu arm und zu gefährlich ist? Er macht sich Sorgen!  
Er hat Angst das er dich verletzt, dich unglücklich macht!  
Das zeigt doch grade wie sehr er dich liebt!**  
Ich schaute auf. "Er liebt mich." sagte ich laut in die Stille.  
"Ja, das tut er! Mehr noch als du dir vorstellen kannst!" sagte eine heisere Stimme hinter mir.  
Ich drehte mich um. "Remus!"  
Er lächelte mich an. Diese umwerfende Lächeln.  
"Es tut mir Lied" sagte er. "Ich-"  
"Nein, es sollte mir Leid tun! Ich bin einfach weg gerannt."  
"Dora" Ich schaute Remus in die braunen Augen." Ich liebe dich! Über alles! Und ich mö-"  
Ich sprang auf und viel ihm um den Hals.  
"Und ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen!" vollendete der Werwolf seinen Satz.  
Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten: Ich heulte mich an seiner Brust aus. Alle Last der letzten Wochen fiel von mir.  
Er streichelte mir zärtlich über den Rücken. Dann hob er mein Kinn an und unsere Lippen berührten sich.  
Der Kuss wurde stürmischer. In mir explodierten die Gefühle. Das war der beste, _der aller beste Kuss den ich je erlebt habe!_  
Als sich unsere Lippen wieder trenten, ah ich wie er lächelte. Ich lächelte zurück und er wischte mir die Tränen weg.  
"Weißt du," sagte er"Ich mag dich lieber wenn du lachst"  
"Ja, ach nee!" sagte ich ironisch. "_Das_ überrascht mich jetzt aber." In dem Moment stolperte ich über einen Stein und fiel in den Matsch. Remus lachte.  
"Du Blödmann" rief ich und packte die Ärmel seiner Jacke um ihn mit hinunter zu ziehen. Er war darauf nicht vorberitete und viel auf mich.  
Ich lachte. Und er stimmte mit ein als er sich vom Schreck erholt hatte.

_______________________

So das war's Zwar kurz aber ich hoffe es geht trotzdem...

Und bitte, bitte schreibt fleißig Review's sonst kreig ich nen Affen^^

Liebe Grüße

das Trevegg (Ich bezeichne mich gerne als Sächlich. Fragt nicht wieso)


End file.
